


I Wanna Be Yours

by blandbilker



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Charles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandbilker/pseuds/blandbilker
Summary: 心灵感应者Charles Xavier教授被自己能力失控的学生变成了猫，但猫咪Charles仍然要按照计划去搭讪自己爱慕了半年的邻居，一位绿眼睛先生。





	1. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier作为心灵感应的变种人教授，偷偷关注他家对面的灰绿色眼睛的住户有半年了。在Xavier教授鼓起勇气要去敲这位绿眼睛邻居家门的时候，他的一个学生能力失控，他被变成了一只猫咪，为期十天左右，并且，由于物种局限，这位了不起的心灵感应者只能断断续续地接收到一些意想。

这感觉就像是一个信号发射中心突然网速变成1kb似的让人痛苦，不过猫咪Charles很快就习惯了，或者是说，他不得不适应这种变化。

区区十天而已，Charles劝说自己，你可是万能教授，坚强点，亲爱的。

被哭到抽噎的学生送回家的猫咪Charles——那也仍然是他们的教授——趴在软沙发上思考了一会儿未来的规划，他舔了舔毛，决定还是要按照老计划去登门拜访对面的住户。

要知道，Charles Xavier一向非常有道德原则，他不会未经允许就触摸他人的思维和心灵，也不会借着自己天赋的便宜而干不道德的事情。

Charles也只是肉眼关注绿眼睛先生近半年、最近是拿着望远镜静静地关注着绿眼睛先生了一个月而已。

他连人家名字都不知道呢。

猫咪Charles看了看时钟，绿眼睛先生马上要下班回来了，Charles跳下沙发，用一种他自己也很惊诧的柔韧和弹跳力，翻过了自己家的窗户。

外面天色阴沉，马上要下雨了，Charles翘着尾巴，加快了步伐。

猫咪都很不喜欢水。

 

当灰绿色眼睛的邻居出现在大门的时候，猫咪Charles可怜地钻了出来，冲着绿眼睛先生小声地叫了几声。

绿眼睛先生像一只机器人收到指令那样，低下脖子转动脑袋凝视地面上被雨水浇成癞毛的猫咪。

这只蓝眼睛猫咪的毛已经完全湿透了，塌在它身体上，泥点儿溅在它的腹部和四肢上。只有那双蓝眼睛好像会说话似的，极具穿透力的在劝说这位养过一只爱猫（然后又死了）的先生，发发慈悲，收留自己。

绿眼睛先生出乎意料地扭过头，表情坚决冷漠地踏入了楼里，电子门关上了，把猫咪Charles哀叫一同隔绝在雨里。

Charles蜷缩在大门口，除了心痛，很实际地担心起自己会不会遇到虐猫变态，但他太难过了，或许这位先生还没从半年前爱猫去世的心情里缓和过来，并不能接受新的猫咪。

Charles还没来得及陷入初次求爱被拒的绝望中，大门突然被打开了，一只干燥的手伸出来，揪住自己的后脖子，把自己完全地拎了起来，如果这是虐猫变态，Charles一定毫不客气地伸出爪子挠他个满脸——

“嘿，小家伙。”绿眼睛先生凝视着他。

啊哦。

Charles把自己的爪子收了起来，感觉自己被拎着脖子也挺舒服的。他用蓝眼睛凝视着他的邻居，小声地呜了一声。

绿眼睛先生叹了口气：“这么大的雨，你是走丢了吗？”

当然不是，我是专门来找你的，雨没下之前我就出发了，看到你回家我才出来淋的雨。

绿眼睛先生继续说：“先和我住一晚？外面可不安全。”

Charles抖了抖胡须，喵了一声，声音又细又软。

绿眼睛先生把Charles放了下来，Charles走进门里，看着绿眼睛先生关门，然后迈着小步子翘着尾巴跟着绿眼睛先生走向电梯，他耐心地等着电梯，当数字变成15时他又忍不住喵呜了一声，这让绿眼睛先生笑了起来，当他们走出电梯后，Charles轻车熟路地先一步到达这位先生的家门。绿眼睛先生惊讶地蹲下去，用手挠着湿哒哒的Charles的脖子，听到猫咪发出惬意的呼噜声。

Charles听到这位先生问自己：“嘿，小伙子，你认识我吗？”

Charles的心偷偷发出窃窃的笑声。

 

Charles教授曾经臆想过和绿眼睛先生共同淋浴的美妙场景，考虑到夏天的时候他的邻居经常裸露上身在不拉窗帘的家里走来走去，偶尔还会去露台抽烟。

现在进展迅速，他们已经在淋浴室了，但当Charles心爱的绿眼睛先生给自己洗澡的时候，他既不感到面红耳赤，也不感到心跳如鼓。

Charles现在只感到很惶恐，又很愤怒。

他弓起背部，发出不愉快的低吼声，他的爪子正在跃跃欲试地想要飞檐走壁，但Charles凭借良好的教养和不想给心上人留下糟糕印象的愿望，还是压抑住了。绿眼睛先生发出安抚声，一只手搂住Charles柔软的肚皮，另一只手从装满热水的盆子里往Charles身上倒热水，Charles的忍耐力在绿眼睛先生给自己抹动物香波的时候到达顶点，他想挣扎，但被这位先生牢牢地抱住了，他发出哀叫，绿眼睛先生温柔低哑地安抚他：“好，好，好男孩，乖乖的……”

说实话，Charles在无法入眠的夜晚也有想过自己和绿眼睛先生如果陷入爱河的甜蜜时光里，绿眼睛先生会摩挲自己夸赞自己是个乖孩子，好男孩，什么的，但一切变成现实的时候，Charles只能悲愤地大吼一声：

“喵嗷！”

他得到了期待已久的回应：

“好，乖，好男孩，乖孩子，做得很好，很快，马上，很好……”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷呜！”

 

当被水和泥点儿打湿弄脏的癞毛猫Charles恢复了蓬蓬毛的美貌，他得意地看到绿眼睛先生惊讶地抬高了眉毛，接着Charles心安理得地接受着这位先生的手指安抚，洗澡和吹风机带来的不愉快让他需要成倍的安慰，吃完了一块白水煮鸡胸肉后，他被抱上了这位先生健壮的大腿，他盘成毛茸茸的一大团在男人大腿上，他把头凑近绿眼睛先生的腿根，对着大腿内侧某一团隆起的方向抽了抽粉鼻子，似乎感觉到了人的某些隐蔽的动物气味。

他的行为让绿眼睛先生感到尴尬，绿眼睛先生把他抱到胸口，一人一猫躺在沙发上，绿眼睛先生用手从猫咪的额头顺到背部，自言自语着：“神奇的小男孩，你是谁家走失的猫咪？这么漂亮。”

Charles得意地翘起尾巴尖来回扫动。

“……还这么胖。”

Charles定决心变回人后再也不要让健身卡积灰了。

“你就像是一只小风箱，一直在打呼噜，小男孩，你喜欢我吗？”

“小家伙，你一直坐在门口。”

“明天是周六但是仍然暴雨，如果找不到你的主人可怎么办呢？”

“你要和我在一起吗？”

猫咪Charles把头昂起来，他凑近喃喃自语的男人，伸出舌头舔了舔他的下巴。

猫咪的呼噜声响彻云霄，绿眼睛先生把他用力抱在胸前。

“哦，可没什么人会喜欢我的，好猫咪。”

Charles把头埋在绿眼睛先生的胸口，想，应该是你的好Charles。

自己到现在都还不知道这位先生的名字呢，Charles想，嘿，亲爱的你。


	2. Chapter 2

Charles被抱到了沙发上，沙发上垫着软垫子和旧衣服，围成了一个温暖的小窝。Charles钻了进去，把自己盘成一大团，从猫咪的角度来看，没什么比这更舒适的猫窝了，即便Charles教授住过很多奢华的住所，他也坚定地觉得它们在小猫窝面前黯然失色，唯一可以与这个猫窝比拟的大概就是小时候做噩梦了，父母把他放在中间，一起抱着睡觉的那张老床了。

猫窝的搭建者正半跪在沙发前看着这只咕噜咕噜的猫，他挠了挠他的下巴：“晚安，小男孩。”

Charles看着邻居起身，关掉了客厅的灯光，只留下一盏小小的昏黄夜灯，走向了淋浴室。

Charles把脑袋搁在两只前爪上发了一会儿呆，从温暖舒适的窝里无声无息地跳了下去。

说出来可能谁都不信，猫咪Charles再次为自己的弹跳力和无声息吓了一跳，他在地板上跺了两下自己的前爪，他好奇地凝视了会儿自己粉红色的肉垫，舔了舔它们，就翘起尾巴无声地溜向绿眼睛先生的卧室。

他站在门口犹豫了。

 

所以当绿眼睛先生刷完牙走向卧室的时候，惊讶地看到那团本该睡在沙发里的白毛球严肃地坐在他的卧室门口。

他蹲下来凝视这只不同凡响的猫咪，像个傻子似的询问猫：“怎么啦？”

Charles“呜”了一声，他也不知道自己为什么要“呜”，就好像他也不知道为什么自己突然就躺成一个大长条并向爱慕对象表演翻肚子。

这是猫咪Charles无法控制的，本能冲动。

绿眼睛先生茫然地挠了一会儿Charles的白茸茸的肚皮，便把这只赖在地上起劲儿打呼噜的猫抱在怀里，走向客厅。

哦，不。

Charles从绿眼睛先生怀里蹬了出来，他颠着步子走回卧室门口，坐下来，盯着绿眼睛先生。

“你想进去睡觉？”

Charles认为矜持是一项美德，所以他不说话，尽管他还是很想“呜”一声。

“……”

绿眼睛先生凝视了一会儿蓝眼睛，在弱光下这只猫的瞳孔放大，折射出虹彩显得奇异。他走到门口，把半开着的房门推到底：“好吧，小伙子，我的房间可没有那么舒服，说不定我还会打呼噜，你要是挠我，我可是会把你蹬下去的。”

Charles呜了一声，跟着绿眼睛的邻居进去了。

绿眼睛先生躺在床上，Charles厚颜无耻地也躺在他的身侧。

不错啊，Charles Xavier，Charles在心里对自己夸赞起来，就算变成了猫，第一晚也能睡到一起。

 

绿眼睛先生侧着身子用一只手搂着大白猫，睡着了。

他是个睡觉并不稳的人，这并不是说绿眼睛先生睡相不好，恰恰相反，他安静，不说梦话，不打呼噜，不踢被子，但是他睡的很没安全感，他弓起的背部紧紧地靠着墙，好像寻找着某种依靠似的。他的手臂保护性地圈住了猫咪Charles，他的眼睑神经性地会抽搐，手指末端也会不由自主地抽动，好像在梦里也无处可去、被经年梦魇追逐似的。

猫在夜间的精力很好，Charles的猫脸蹭着男人冒出小胡茬的下巴，感受着那里凌厉的曲线，他想伸出舌头舔一舔他，又怕把他惊醒。他的心灵感应一直在断断续续接受着微弱的信号，都是蒙着灰尘的孤独和伤痛，好像隔着衬衣会看到隐约轮廓的背部疤痕。

Charles感觉到男人的手指再次抽搐，他忍不住舔了舔他的手指，干燥、清净。

他再次为自己被变成猫而烦躁，他想抱住这个男人，听他讲童年噩梦，抚摸他，告诉他他一直并不孤独。

不知道过了多久，Charles也睡着了。

 

Charles醒来的时候，他发现自己睡到男人的脑袋上去了。严肃地说，他的爪子紧紧抱着男人的脑袋，并且把自己的猫头贴在绿眼睛先生的头顶。他摇了摇脑袋，站了起来。枕头是如此柔软，沾满了Charles的气味和绿眼睛先生的气味，两种混在一起，Charles开始了另一项猫咪的本能——

他踩奶的时候舒爽到爪子都扎开了。

这只大猫一个劲儿地踩，时不时嗅着清醒了的绿眼睛先生的头发，等到Charles开始不受控制地舔绿眼睛先生的头发时，他被抱了起来。

绿眼睛先生托着他的屁股和背部，像是抱着一个小孩一样走出卧室。Charles把头埋在绿眼睛先生的胸前，把自己白色猫毛尽可能蹭满男人一身，并且尽可能地蹭着邻居健壮开阔的胸肌，此时这个看上去沉默寡言的男人喃喃地说：“好猫咪。”

Charles快要流下口水了。

 

Charles风卷云残地吃掉了鸡胸肉后，开始雷打不动地舔毛。作为一只猫来讲，Charles的毛量也相当可观，特别是他的胸毛，长得他的小舌头都舔不过来，解决完自己那份食物的绿眼睛先生在一旁静静地看着Charles舔胸毛。

等到Charles舔毛完毕，他就支起前肢勾住绿眼睛先生的腿，他的大尾巴垂打着地面，蓝眼睛瞪着绿眼睛。

绿眼睛受到感应，福至心灵地抱起Charles，一人一猫坐在沙发里。

 

他们就这么静静地坐了整整两天。

 

Charles发现他很孤独。

 

他的绿眼睛先生，既不会接到私人电话，没什么人邀请他出去玩，也没有人会请他吃一顿晚饭，所以我们的Charles至今也不知道他的邻居叫什么名字。但那不重要。绿眼睛先生的冰箱里有着足够的食物，蔬菜，冻肉，奶酪，啤酒，牛奶，他的厨房里有土豆，罐装咖啡，他吃得健康又规律，他每天抽三根烟，下午六点半左右就会去阳台上抽一根，他甚至会关上阳台的门，好不让猫咪Charles吸入二手烟。

他甚至允许Charles挤进淋浴室围观他洗澡。

他抚摸Charles的方式让Charles仰起脑袋蹭他，这是Charles唯一可以看到他笑起来的方式。

Charles愿意永远这么蹭他，不带色情意味的。

“嘿，小男孩，你感到无聊吗？”

猫咪看着绿眼睛先生。

永不，Charles想，永不。

“乖猫咪。”人类的手摸着他的头，Charles打起呼噜，把小爪子舒展到扎开。

 

第四天晚上，Charles被绿眼睛先生的动静惊醒。

绿眼睛先生好像陷入了噩梦。

Charles开始喵喵叫，但绿眼睛先生陷在噩梦里太久，并不能被心爱的“小男孩”所喊醒。

Charles看着这个做噩梦的男人，他的面容被黑色隐没了，但是作为一只猫，黑色赐予了Charles看清万事万物的视力。Charles想舔舔他，又想搂住他，Charles伸出小爪子，他的四肢如此短小，并不能搂住男人的腰，看上去最多只能搂住他的脖子了。

作为某次阳台上打电话无意中看向对楼某位正在抽闷烟的后果，Charles可不知道一见钟情也可以这么认真，或许是自己不在一段认真关系里太久了，他对此有过迟疑和思考，如何知道一个邻居不是抢劫犯、诈骗犯、杀人犯、精神分裂者、躁郁症、订婚直男呢？等到他想清楚的时候，他发现自己买了个望远镜。他只好特别羞愧的观察邻居，一边对自己进行心灵教育。这一切并没有任何用处，一个月过去了，Charles的望远镜用得锃亮，比他的健身卡亮多了。Charles想好了要怎么去搭讪这位男士，要把头发往后梳，穿上一件浅色的衬衫，再套上一件羊毛开衫，再加上一条不算修身但比较修饰屁股形状的裤子，在晚上六点的时候准时敲响15层楼的某个铁门：

“嘿你好，我叫Charles Xavier，是一名变种人教授，我对你的虹膜的变色感到十分着迷，你双眼的颜色由于特殊的单核苷酸多态性和色素基因OCA2的特殊变化，使它成为难得一见的风景，为此吸引了我走到这里。”

他的妹妹曾经告诉他世界上没有男人会对这种书呆搭讪买账的，但凡事值得一试。

然后那天中午，他就被变成了猫。

Charles看着皱着眉头的绿眼睛先生，想，哦，亲爱的。

接着，十斤重的Charles一屁股跳上了邻居先生的胸口，把邻居先生从噩梦中压醒了。

“老天爷！”

“喵。”Charles回答。


	3. Chapter 3

第九天的晚上，Charles特别开心，因为他马上要变回人了。  
他来回把自己的胸毛和爪子舔了两遍，把大脑袋抵着坐在书桌另张椅子的建筑师的大腿——绿眼睛先生是一位建筑师，他的设计冷峻挺拔，好像他本人一样迷人——直到绿眼睛先生把Charles抱在大腿上，来回抚摸后让Charles躺在他的大腿上睡觉，任由Charles的粉鼻子快贴上他的腿根部隆起的一团。  
绿眼睛先生对Charles特别喜欢注视并嗅闻他的腿根也熟视无睹了，在Google了一堆疑问后他认为这只是猫咪的鼻子带来的好奇心而已。他看着腿上睡着的猫咪，眼睛眯着好像在笑。  
被绿眼睛先生抱回卧室后，Charles反而睡不着了，他兴致盎然地等着自己变成人的一刻，他一定是不着丝缕地出现在只穿了内裤的邻居床上，到时候，他的心灵感应也会一并恢复，Charles有足够的信心不会被一脚踹飞。  
Charles等啊等，他在晨曦中睡着了。  
他满怀激动的醒来，发现自己的手仍然是毛茸茸的白毛和粉色肉垫，自己的胸毛仍然又长又白，早于他苏醒的绿眼睛先生正爱抚着他的脖子和脊椎，而他正在无法自控地“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜”。  
十天了，Charles仍然是一只猫。  
他并没有变回教授Charles。

Charles变得忧心忡忡，即便他的猫脸不允许他做出过多的表情，但下垂的尾巴，紧张的神态和舔舔绿眼睛先生的下巴就不再动弹的表现，让建筑师无法安心离开。  
他不知道自己的“小男孩”身上发生了什么。

突如其来的强势寒流昭示着冬日要来了。绿眼睛先生害怕郁郁寡欢的猫咪受凉，毕竟猫咪Charles太喜欢爬高高了，他特别喜欢趴在金属置物架或者冰箱顶上待着，这让绿眼睛先生无端地要为猫咪提前准备过冬保暖措施。  
Charles面前摆了三只小毛毯，他走上去闻了闻，全新的宠物毛毯，散发着陌生气味。他冲着邻居先生没好气地叫了叫，然后用爪子勾住半跪着的绿眼睛先生的脖子，把正围在绿眼睛先生脖子上的围巾勾落在地上。  
Charles闻了闻，然后叼住围巾的一小角，拖着它跳上了沙发。  
脖子上空荡荡的绿眼睛先生看着这只因为自己围巾而心情变得稍微好了点儿的猫咪，忍不住笑了，露出了很多白色牙齿，他摸了摸Charles的脑袋，用满怀爱怜的嗓音低低地说：“淘气的小男孩。好好看家。”  
Charles小声地喵呜。  
他目送着绿眼睛先生离开家，上班。  
他把自己缩在这条深色羊毛围巾里，深深地嗅闻着那个人的气味。他把自己蜷缩得更紧了，好像一个白色的大圆球。  
要好好看家，这是“家”。  
Charles第一次渴盼着会有这样的绿眼睛先生坐在某个房子里，对回来的自己也露出刚刚那种笑容。  
他在半年内曾经偶遇过几次绿眼睛先生，不是他傍晚跑步回来就是上课提前改了日期，和绿眼睛先生上班时间撞在一起。  
但绿眼睛先生都在匆匆赶路，并没有认真望过自己。  
Charles不知道自己不再是猫的时候，绿眼睛是否还会爱怜地宽纵自己。  
老天，首先，请让他不再是一只傻猫了！  
猫咪Charles的沮丧在第十一天里也在缓慢发酵着，以至于绿眼睛先生回家后他也没真的开心起来。

Charles接受了绿眼睛先生忧心忡忡地检查和一个晚上的盘问，他有很多话想告诉他，张开嘴都是“喵喵喵”。绿眼睛先生的痛心使他更加难受，他可以强打精神让绿眼睛先生感到安慰，但上帝啊，如果自己永远是一只猫，那他这辈子都不必想着要和绿眼睛先生谈恋爱了。  
他甚至不知道这位先生的名字。

第十二天的晚上，Charles趴在高处的金属置物架上看着淋浴室玻璃单间里的绿眼睛先生洗澡。Charles瞪着一双海蓝蓝的眼睛，看着这位年轻的人类健壮精悍的身躯，凌厉利落的线条。他洗澡的时候肌肉得到充分的活动，热水滚下来，Charles的喉咙咕咚了一下，他伸出小爪子，结果一个趔趄，他从金属架子上滑了下来——  
一只变形的金属支架完全地搂住了这只惊慌失措的大猫。  
发生了什么？  
浑身滴水的绿眼睛先生冲出淋浴室，他抓起一张干燥的毛巾，踮起脚小心地裹住被完全变形的金属架保护着的猫咪，他把他抱在怀里，紧紧地拥抱着。他用手不断抚摸着不安的Charles，手的力度偏大以至于Charles想转过头来看看他的脸，都做不到。  
Charles疑惑地看着一瞬间就被扭曲得看不清原形的金属支架，回忆着那一瞬间发生的事情，但很快他融化在了绿眼睛先生的怀抱里，绿眼睛先生抱着他回到了卧室，用手牢牢地抱住这只傻乎乎的平衡不稳还要爬高高的猫咪。  
Charles内心的愧疚让他乖乖地躺在绿眼睛先生的怀里，他在回忆这些天来的事情。  
浴室的突发事件没有任何合理解释，唯一存在的合理解释就是他的邻居也是一位变种人，但力量控制得不够完美，所以日常生活中他不会用这股力量。  
一位能操控金属的变种人！  
Charles伸出爪子，看了看自己粉红色的肉垫，一边悲愤痛苦地舔着肉垫，一边绝望地想，我们明明如此般配。

第十四天，绿眼睛先生上班去了，Charles裹着围巾，突然想到，他自从来到绿眼睛先生家里开始同居事项之后，再也没有想到自己的住所。  
Charles思考了一会，开始勘测地形，准备通过管道，回家一趟。  
他快要爬上管道的时候，他折了回去，把他心爱的——沾满了白色猫毛的——围巾也一起裹着，尽可能糊住全身，忍着不适，Charles艰苦卓绝地开始漫漫长路，回到了对楼。  
他站在自家门口，开始思考怎么进去。  
这时候，门开了，他的妹妹Raven和他的学生们站在门口，正准备出去，他的妹妹手里可笑地捏着一沓复印纸，上面彩色打印着一只白猫——是不是傻透了，白猫！彩色打印！  
Charles鄙视地看着Raven，突然意识到那上面的白猫长得和自己挺像的。  
“天哪！教授！”大家围住猫咪Charles，抱住他开始哭了起来，“我们找了你好久了，你都不知道去哪儿了！我们准备在小区和学校里分发寻猫启事了！嗯？这是什么，教授？这么丑的围巾？谁给你围的？”  
“Charles，”Raven困惑地说，“我知道猫偶尔也会翻翻垃圾桶，但它们一般都不会真的带出来些什么垃圾的。”  
Charles“呜嗷”一声，开始大面积挠人。  
这真的不怪他。  
抱歉，孩子们，这也是猫咪Charles的本能。

在抓够了足够做一盘中国菜“京酱肉丝”的材料后，猫咪Charles戒备地弓起背，把沾满猫毛的旧围巾护在身后，然后虎视眈眈地瞪着他的学生们和妹妹们。  
接着，没有一点防备，Charles变成了人。  
“教授！”学生们又要哭了。

教授Charles用了三天的时间做完所有身体检查和能力检测，并抽空把那条惨不忍睹的围巾送去了干洗。  
他注意到对楼15层的某位单身住户已经神经紧绷到狂乱了，他一天抽一包烟，清晨和傍晚要跑两次步，买了更多的咖啡，一天扔三次垃圾，他回家的时间从六点变成了七点。  
Charles不用使用心灵感应都知道，如果再拖延下去，这位绿眼睛先生的回家时间还会更晚一点，然后再用小半年时间，恢复到没有遇到猫咪Charles之前的作息表。  
哦，亲爱的，仅仅是十四天，就可以改变掉一个人。  
教授Charles在周五的晚上回家的时候看到楼下贴着一张寻猫启事，彩色打印了一只白色猫咪的照片，教授Charles确定那是绿眼睛先生用手机拍的众多照片中作为手机屏幕的那张，因为那张上面，猫咪Charles的蓝眼睛特别的大。  
Charles看了很久，把那张寻猫启事摘了下来。

Charles把头发往后梳，穿上一件浅色的衬衫，再套上一件羊毛开衫，再加上一条不算修身但比较修饰屁股形状的裤子，在晚上七点半的时候敲响15层楼的某个铁门。  
门开了，露出了一张冷漠凌厉无表情的脸，那张脸上有两只绿眼睛，在光照的刺激下会变幻不同的颜色，那对绿眼睛对上Charles教授的蓝眼睛，然后看向Charles的红嘴唇，露出怔怔的神色。  
他望向Charles手里捏得紧紧的寻猫启事，怔怔变成了惊讶，带着一点期待和希望。  
接着他注意到Charles的脖子，上面围着一条他特别熟悉的围巾。  
Charles教授把耳边的碎发别了别，特别紧张、完全不风流不自如地结结巴巴开口了：  
“嘿，嘿你好，晚上好，太好了，呃，我说，我是说，我叫Charles Xavier，是一名变种人教授，你双眼的颜色由于特殊的单核苷酸多态性和色素基因OCA2的特殊变化，使它成为难得一见的风景。我的意思是，你眼睛很漂亮。”  
他一口气背完默念了小半年的台词，发现这效果和预计的完全不同，他看到绿眼睛邻居瞪着他，好像遇到了什么神奇生物。Charles伤心地想要拔腿就跑，但他还是结结巴巴说完了背了一个小时的台词：  
“呃，我看到你的寻猫启事，我想可能我的消息会对你有帮助。”  
绿眼睛先生抬高了眉毛。  
“实不相瞒，我就是那只猫。”  
绿眼睛先生的眉毛快要抬到发际线里了。  
Charles决定说完这些话就把这位先生脑住，洗掉这段记忆，因此他在这种情景预设下开始不受控制地倾倒而出：“你捡到这只猫是十八天前的傍晚六点，那时候天下起了雨，我出现在电子门口，你先关上了门，然后打开了门把我带回去了，我比你先一步到达你家门口是因为我知道你家住在哪个方向，你把我带回去的那个夜晚给我洗了个澡，宠物香波是你之前用剩的，你没有给我买过猫罐头但是你有很多鸡胸肉，我每个夜晚和你睡在一张床上，有时候醒来我睡在你的头顶上，你洗澡的时候我会爬在高处和你一起待在浴室里，你冰箱里塞满了食物，你每天抽三根烟，下午六点半左右就会去阳台上抽一根，你晚上睡觉的时候会陷入噩梦，四肢轻微抽动，可没有人打电话给你，没有人约你吃饭。你是一名建筑师，很可能是一位变种人，因为我在你洗澡的时候差点从高处摔下来但你用金属架子接住了我，你害怕失去我是因为我是你心爱的猫咪。”  
绿眼睛先生沉默在这种巨大的冲击里很久，Charles等到绝望。  
“但我的猫，也就是你，离开了我。”  
“我没有离开，我现在回来了。”  
“为什么？”绿眼睛先生轻声地问。  
Charles深吸了一口气：“为什么？我也不知道为什么，我被我的能力失控的变种人学生变成了一只猫，我被你收留了十四天，我仍然不知道你的名字，我也不知道你是不是变种人。我回来找你是因为我想继续吃你做的鸡肉，因为你按摩我后脖颈和脊椎的力道很舒适，因为我想继续和你睡一张床上，你做噩梦的时候抱住你的头，不用压醒你把你吓跑。因为我想做那个假期和下班后打电话给你约你出去的那个人，我住在你家对面，实不相瞒，我每天坐在窗口等啊等，就是为了能看到你一眼。”  
绿眼睛先生看着他，好像看着一个活的会说话的梦，Charles不确定自己现在看起来像个美梦还是噩梦，别太糟糕就行。  
Charles现在被看得眼泪快掉出来了，他的绿眼睛先生仍然不留情面地瞪着他，Charles把脑袋缩了缩，想要落荒而逃，恋爱真让人心碎。  
Charles后退了一步，这位绿眼睛先生更快地捉住他的一只手。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫Charles Xavier，是一名大学教授，我是一名心灵感应者。”  
“那么，”绿眼睛先生深深地看着他，“我叫Erik Lehnsherr，k结尾的Erik，我是一位建筑师，能力是磁场和金属操控，但是很不稳定。”  
Charles在这一瞬间想起很多话，调情的和承上启下式的，他想不起来了，只能呆呆地望着绿眼睛先生，也就是Erik Lehnsherr。  
他在Erik的眼里发现了一丝丝很熟悉的那种宽纵的笑意。  
Charles把自己扑进了Erik的怀里。  
Erik一如既往地，紧紧接住了Charles。


	4. 番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天过生日，还在孜孜不倦地炖肉，我也是服了自己……希望可以攒点rp。  
> 原本这个短篇不打算写番外，但姑娘@从懿 点了猫咪play的梗，写了个开头发现审错题了，姑娘想看的是 I’m not gay的那个。。。不过就凑合看吧（喂）希望你喜欢。  
> Heart’s A Mess会尽早更新的= =
> 
> 本章预警：  
> 瞎写的，《狮子王》纯属被我拉来垫背的（不是  
> 涉及kinky，dirty talk，猫咪play，算是个pwp的番外吧，

番外 

Charles Xavier作为心灵感应的变种人教授，注重于训练青少年变种人对能力的控制和提升培训，他曾被他的一名刚刚觉醒变种能力的变种人学生变成了一只猫咪。由于Charles Xavier教授爱上了自己的邻居，变成猫之后他仍然去搭讪了自己的邻居，并成功让邻居收留了自己。这位邻居，Erik Lehnsherr，是一名工程师，也是一名控制金属和磁力的变种人。当教授从猫变回人时，Erik Lehnsherr也升级成了Charles的男朋友。  
有一天，Charles教授希望Erik可以和自己一起教会年轻的变种人，呃，“控制自己的力量，感受自己的内心”。  
结果他和Erik Lehnsherr一起，被能力提升的学生同时变成了猫。  
学生们看着坐在讲台上的雪白色——很无辜，瞪着一双蓝眼睛冲另一只猫小声地叫——猫咪Charles，和一只——貌美而凶悍，此时两眼冒绿光——的长毛虎斑猫，说不出话。  
很明显，控制自己的力量这点孩子们还做不到，至于感受内心……孩子们只能感受到绿眼虎斑猫的滔天愤怒之情。  
虎斑猫Erik“喵嗷——嗷嗷嗷”地喊了起来，爪子在木头讲桌上剐蹭出吱吱的刺耳声音。  
一位叫Sean的学生哆嗦着手打通了教授妹妹，Raven Xavier的电话。

Raven到场了，面对哥哥第二次变成猫的消息，她机智麻利地拖着一个装猫用的猫包拉杆箱，把哥哥和哥哥的男朋友一起塞了进去。  
十斤的Erik坐在猫包里愤怒地嚎叫，满怀愧疚的Charles只能一个劲地舔他头顶的毛，舔得Erik的毛都被Charles的口水黏在一起竖了起来，当Raven到家把他俩一起掏出来的时候，震惊地发现一头横七竖八的乱毛Erik长得很像丛林之王。  
“木法沙？”Erik想起幼童时期看的卡通片，有点骄傲。  
Raven凝视着这只长毛的大猫，平心而论，长毛深色虎斑还是相当貌美的。  
Erik一边伸出后腿挠自己的耳朵，一边张大嘴打了个哈欠，想：“辛巴也是可以接受的。”  
“刀疤。” 

Erik对《狮子王》记得很清楚，因此他弓起背，愤怒地嚎叫起来，企图震慑住替他铲屎的Raven。  
Charles只能把头凑过去，继续用源源不断的口水去舔他男朋友的那些长毛。  
“哼，”Raven冷冷地笑了一声，“你们就像是没头脑的心怀天下的木法沙和不高兴的混混头子刀疤。”

“老天，我真不知道你们为什么会一起变成猫，说实话，一只就已经够麻烦了，”Raven一边给两只猫开罐头吃一边抱怨，“Charles你知道你上次变成猫给我们造成多大的惊吓吗？而且不说一句话就跑掉近十天，我当时都想满大街发传单给人家：’你好，你见过这只大白猫吗？你要是喊他Charles Xavier他会回答你，因为他其实是一个人，他是我哥哥，我的哥哥被变成了猫。’如果不是因为Hank告诉我这样会被当作精神病，我一定要这么做了！”  
为什么是Hank？Hank难道不是他的助理而已吗？什么时候Raven和Hank的关系如此亲密了？Charles敏锐地抓住了他妹妹的漏洞：“喵嗷——”  
真不愧是兄妹连心，从这一声愤怒的猫叫中Raven突然扔下猫罐头的餐盘，脚底抹油溜之大吉了：“你们在家要好好的哦，我出门买点咖啡马上回来。”

Charles追到门口，Raven把大门关上了。猫咪Charles无力地挠了一会儿防盗门，发出呜咽。Erik闻了闻新鲜罐头发出的美妙味道——该死，他第一次知道猫罐头原来闻起来这么让人欲罢不能，真是美不可言。  
他把头凑近食盆闻了闻，叫了一声，Charles轻巧地跳上来，两只猫鼻头相互碰碰，猫咪Charles把头埋进去吃了起来。  
Erik蹲坐在一旁看着他的男朋友吃着罐头，这场景虽然怪异，但最怪异的还是饥饿辘辘的猫咪Erik看着猫咪Charles吃罐头时心头涌起的一阵温暖，好像他只看着Charles吃罐头就能肚子饱饱的。他用舌头舔了舔自己的爪子，接着凑过去舔了舔Charles的耳朵尖儿——那儿全是Charles的味道，闻起来比猫罐头更好，就像Charles本人，比谁都甜。  
Charles吃了一半多的罐头，跳下了台面，开始舔爪子洗脸，Erik把头凑到盆里，开始吃剩下的罐头肉。

Raven很快发现这两只猫就算给他们用两个食盆装两个罐头，他们也会坚持只吃一个食盆，通常都是Charles先吃，吃一半后剩给Erik，最后再由Charles开始吃另个食盆的罐头，也是吃到一半后再由Erik进行扫尾工作。  
Raven用手指戳他哥哥的脑门，大白猫被他妹妹骚扰着也一脸安详，Raven还没有开口说话，就发现虎斑猫正在对她虎视眈眈。  
Raven把手放下了。

Raven发现这两只猫特别喜欢晒太阳，经常睡在书页、报纸、试卷堆里的晒着太阳的是Charles，太阳移动了一点儿他就挪动一下屁股，而Erik更喜欢一动不动地趴在高处窗台上眯着眼睛，他绿眼睛的黑色瞳孔缩成一条线，看起来极具攻击性，它的尾巴垂下来，一荡一荡，惹得Charles经常无法自控地在地面上一蹦一蹦追着Erik的尾巴玩儿。  
但Erik和Charles变成猫没几天，冷锋过境开始了阴雨天。因此两只猫经常堆在一起睡觉，两只成年体型的公猫各自锁成一个一个半圆，合成一个完满的圆地窝在沙发里。Erik是一只很有领地意识的大猫，有次Sean来看他们，坐在他们的“爱情小窝”太近，并企图逗弄他的教授，以至于Erik不顾一切地狠狠咬了一口Sean的屁股，让那男孩从沙发上掉了下去。  
Charles只能无辜地“咪”了一声。  
Raven快乐地哈哈大笑，并且由于哥哥变成了猫后说教能力直接被剥夺了，她大摇大摆地把Hank拖进家门，并无视哥哥一连串的“喵喵喵”的抗议，坐在了一脸通红的Hank大腿上，而Erik倒没有和他的男朋友沆瀣一气，对于Raven的挑衅行为，他只是伸出爪子搂住爬到高处生闷气的Charles，用舌头舔他的脸。

半夜，Raven起来开啤酒喝（如果Charles还不是一只猫咪，她断然不敢这样，现在哥哥变成了猫，她开始胆大包天得意忘形了起来），看到月光下两只大猫安静地睡着，形成一个完美的圈，好像曾经一切的失落、遗憾，全都变成了毛茸茸的圆。  
她突然感到感动，Charles曾经是多么的孤独啊。  
现在连他的猫尾巴都被另一只猫的黑色尾巴紧紧绕着。  
Raven举起手机想要拍下这一幕。  
闭着眼睛的猫咪Erik突然张开眼伸出脑袋警惕地看了看Raven，昏暗光线下他的双瞳又大又亮，美丽奇异。  
大猫瞪了一会儿Raven，看到她拍了一张照片，又回头看看熟睡着的Charles，想舔一舔Charles粉鼻头的愿望战胜了痛打Raven的欲望，他又偃旗息鼓地缩了回去，紧紧地抱着Charles。  
Raven慢慢走近他们，伸手摸着皮毛丰厚的Erik，悄悄对他说：“好好对待他，好吗？”  
Erik看了她一眼，不说话，喉咙里无法自控地发出愉快的咕噜声。

令人安心的是，Charles Xavier教授的教学成果还是比较明显的，这次他们俩变成猫的时间不够长，五六天后就恢复成人了，很明显，“提高你的能力”的教学理念做的不错。但也有短期内成效不太明显的——由于提高了能力但控制力不足，所以Erik Lehnsherr变回了人，但Charles教授……呃。  
“我不会出门了，我坚决不会出门。谁也不准劝我。我要一天喝一瓶威士忌，等我喝完十瓶后我就该死的变回人了吧！”Charles把自己关在房间里咆哮，地上一堆空酒瓶。  
“酗酒不会解决任何问题。”Raven在门口耐心地劝说。  
“只会加剧秃顶危机。”Hank平板地补充。  
“该死，我现在是没法出门收拾你们，等我……现在，都给我离开！”  
大家一筹莫展地在门口站着。  
“上一次他这么生气，”Raven说，“还是我们的继兄Cain偷偷打我并骂我婊子的时候。”  
Erik沉静地站在一边，下令了：“都回家，谁也不准说出去。”  
大家还想说什么，工程师一瞪眼，就全做鸟兽散了。  
伤感的Raven跑得最快。

Charles教授把自己锁在房间里，哀戚地呈“大”字状躺在沙发里，他不知道自己该怎么办。  
胡桃木的门传来笃笃声，他男朋友的声音飘了过来，安静，有力，得体。  
“Charles，开门。”  
“忘了我这种奇怪的丑样子，回去吧，Erik，会没事儿的。我只是……一时接受不了。别担心，亲爱的。”  
“开开门让我看看你。”  
Charles翻了个身子，不回答了。他沮丧绝望到极点，这个样子直接暴露在Erik面前，男朋友瞠目结舌的样子他永生难忘。  
过了一会儿，在寂静和失望里（教授自己也不知道自己在期待些什么），突然，大门传来金属嘎达嘎达的声音，大门被打开了。  
Charles想藏也来不及藏了，他眼圈发红，喝了很多啤酒也没让他有什么醉意，现在他一身酒气又自怨自艾，还这样的……  
Erik伸手从背后抱住他，低沉的嗓音从教授毛茸茸的耳朵边响起来：  
“这是谁家的猫咪走失了，别难过，好男孩儿。”  
Charles Xavier教授的耳朵一下子竖了起来，他的猫尾巴也一起翘了起来。  
Charles想要翻身，但他被他的男朋友紧紧压在沙发上，他感到一个又硬、又热、又大的东西紧紧贴着自己的大腿根部。  
Charles一下子清醒了过来：“你不可能——”  
“你真该看看我的大脑，我曾经幻想过你戴着猫耳，肚子里全是我的精液，被毛绒尾巴的肛塞紧紧锁着一滴不留的样子。现在，你竖着猫耳朵，尾巴正摆动着，我的幻想永远不及你本人完美，”Erik咬住了没有完全变回人的Charles的猫耳朵尖儿，“宝贝儿，我还记得猫最敏感的就是耳朵和尾巴。”  
Charles发出一声被呛到的哭喊。

Charles被Erik紧紧地从背后摁住，他还没来得及从竖着猫耳朵翘着猫尾巴的悲惨心境中缓和过来，他的男朋友以一种匪夷所思的流氓劲儿率先让他硬了起来。Erik以一种可能会弄疼他的力度摸着揉着Charles的阴茎，并在把玩中看着那根东西也兴致昂扬起来。他在Charles的脖子旁冲Charles的猫耳朵那吹气，看着Charles的猫耳朵抖动了好几下，发出低低的笑声，特别的不怀好意。  
接着，装在铁皮软管里的乳膏被磁控者控制住飞了过来，自动挤出油蜜的乳膏，Erik的手指就这么塞进了Charles身体里。Charles想要挣扎，Erik的另只手紧紧地揪住Charles的大尾巴：“好猫咪，要听话。”  
“去你的——呜！”Charles还没来得及破口大骂，就被紧紧拽了一下尾巴，只来得及呜咽一声。  
Erik喘着粗气咬Charles的耳朵：“好猫咪是怎么和他的主人说话的，嗯？Charles？”  
Erik的手没有停止蠕动，他这时候已经伸进两根手指了，并且开始恶意地来回弯曲刮蹭，Charles的阴茎头开始渗出前列腺液，Charles的话已经开始说不清楚了，他的嘴巴张开，滴滴答答地流出口水。  
“瞧瞧你，Charles，真是一只馋猫。”  
Charles几乎荡然无存的理智只在思考一个问题：他第一次变成猫去和Erik同居的时候（他坚持那段经历是同居），Erik可从来没有表现过他在床上的这种恶劣又流氓的癖好。  
接着，Charles还没来得及反思自己为什么特别喜欢男朋友性情反差下的流氓性癖，他就感到Erik第三根手指也塞了进来。  
他不能自控地摇摆着屁股追逐着Erik的节奏，他的尾巴也出卖了主人的情绪，缠住Erik的细腰，一蹭一蹭地向男人示好。  
Erik把手指从湿滑扩张好的洞里拔出来，现在还穿着高领衫的男人只是头发凌乱，他看着眼前的景色：几乎被他扒光的Charles摇摆着雪白的身体和肉感的屁股，正在呜咽地求欢，Charles的耳朵和尾巴都在一颤一颤的。  
这时候，蓝眼睛的教授忍不住空虚，回头望向他的男朋友。  
Erik无法容忍Charles用那种哀求柔软的目光看着自己，他用手握住Charles的胯部，就把自己用力插了进去，在插到底的时候Erik忍不住长叹一声。  
“Charles，你真是个……”Erik开始用力地操着Charles，他们的肉体相撞发出噼啪的声音，Charles的肉都长在了小肚子和屁股上，特别是屁股，非常的浑圆挺翘，“你真是个饥渴的小男孩，对不对？瞧瞧你的样子，宝贝，我能干死你。”  
Charles想叫他闭嘴，但说不出话来，他被那根又粗又大又硬的东西干得合不拢嘴，口水流到下巴，再滴落到沙发上，洇出深色的一滩，教授只能胡乱地散发着他的心灵感应，都是只言片语的“闭嘴”“Erik！”“混球”以及“好大！”。  
“这不正是你想要的吗？”Erik唠唠叨叨地一边干他一边羞辱他，“翘着尾巴被我干，喵喵叫的小猫咪，肚子里全是精液，伸出舌头舔，怎么样，舒服吗？真紧，”Erik用手用力来回拍打Charles的屁股，直到那两片肉被打得发红，“小猫咪，家养的小猫就该拴起来被我干，对吗，Charles？”  
他放缓节奏，把舌头伸进猫耳朵里。Charles被揉搓得敏感到颤栗，又饥渴难耐，他只能哭着恳求Erik继续快速用力地干他：“求求你，Erik，求求你，你说得对，被你干，快操我，用力！”  
“宝贝儿，你得勤劳一点，才能得到你需要的。”Erik把自己从Charles身体里退了出来，咬着牙坐在宽大的沙发里，把抖成一团的Charles掰过来，拍了拍大腿：“来拿你想要的。”  
Charles没有还嘴，只是哆嗦着，抬起身体，最后面色通红地抬着屁股，一只手扶着Erik粗大的老二，一边用力把自己坐下去。当他坐到最底的时候，Erik和Charles都忍不住松了口气。  
接着Erik用力地掌掴了Charles的屁股，Charles要不是不愿意离开他的肉棒估计这会儿都要跳起来了：“干、干什么？”  
“动一动。”Erik不耐烦地催促他。  
Charles开始骑他的男朋友，由于他动作得太慢又很享受被填充满满的感觉，因此Erik只好不住地向上顶弄Charles。虽然Charles因为骑乘姿势而一脸羞愤，但不住抖动的耳朵和摇来摆去的尾巴尖出卖了他的愉悦情绪，如果这位教授人化得不够彻底，Erik确信自己会听到猫咪的咕噜声——等等。  
Erik的双手抓住Charles的两瓣屁股，一边揉搓一边拍打，催促自己的男朋友骑得快一点：“你是一只好猫咪吗？”  
Charles回应的只是沉溺于性事中的黏连的急促呼吸。  
Erik停下了顶弄，等着闭着眼享受的Charles疑惑地睁开蓝汪汪的双眼，他才说：“叫一声给我听，Charles。”  
“你敢！”  
“那看看谁敢。”Erik恶意地猛地一顶，Charles被这一下操得差点咬掉舌头，接着，Erik在Charles期待的眼神中一动不动了，只顾着伸手玩弄Charles的乳头，凑上去吮吸，发出响亮的声音。  
Charles愤怒的小眼神倒是很有意思，但这位愤怒的教授实在是不能忍受一再地被从高潮中拖拽下来，他开始主动地骑着Erik，开始小声地喵喵叫唤，满足混球的性事趣味，并在得到男人的夸奖后，他也开始昏头昏脑，叫得更大声，扭得更柔软，好像他真是Erik的某种豢养生物，以性交换取赖以为生的精液，他渴求这个，渴求Erik的老二，Erik的精液，Erik的夸奖。  
“真是好男孩，好猫咪，是不是很饿，很饥渴，看到老二都流口水了……天啊，Charles……荡货，就该这样……”Erik的呻吟和摩挲逐渐被他狂乱地亲吻Charles的红嘴唇的声音替代，他掐着Charles的腰部，用力地拖拉着他的猫咪上下抬动身体并更用力地顶弄胯部向上撞击Charles，“真是个小洞，Charles，瞧瞧你，尾巴都竖起来了……爱你，操死你……”  
最后一下的时候，Erik用力把Charles往下摁，并紧紧地挤压顶弄Charles的后穴，射了出来。Charles抓挠着Erik的背部，发出哭叫，也一起射了出来。

他们抱成一团缩在沙发上，Erik充满温情地抚摸着Charles，卷曲的头发，柔软的、洒满了雀斑的背部，特别是颤动的猫耳朵尖儿和不住摆动尾巴尖的毛绒尾巴。  
Charles舒适地窝在男朋友怀里，在昏昏欲睡里和Erik交换一个又一个亲吻。  
但他还是没有完全地变成人。

Charles Xavier教授完全变成人是两天后的事情了。这两天里不知道发生了什么，Charles教授罕见地板着娃娃脸，眼圈发黑，神情困倦又生气，并且穿着他男朋友经常穿的黑色高领衫。  
他的变种人男朋友，Erik Lehnsherr先生站在他的身后，很得意地穿着另一件高领衫。  
面对大家的困惑，Erik只是伸手摸了摸Charles的一侧耳朵，捏了捏Charles洁白的耳垂。  
Charles教授更生气地一巴掌拍开Erik的手，扬长而去了。  
Erik微笑着追了上去。


End file.
